


The Things a Boy will do for His Lovers (The Things They're actually doing for Him)

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (But Peter is not underage), Age Difference, Aspects of this are really not good bdsm practice which I am acknowledging here, Breeding Kink, Cockwarming, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Dubcon for the thing that wasn't negotiated beforehand, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, I'll probably add more tags as I figure them out, M/M, Objectification, Peter gets loaned out and I don't know how to tag that, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Service Kink, This is just a little fantasy involving Peter and cockwarming because I love it, Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, because Tony is trying to do a nice thing for Peter, because he knows Peter's kinks, but it was a surprise and may not have actually been welcome, so don't come and yell at me in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: Peter loves to be of use to his lovers. He loves to be their toy, to be used as they see fit. And as much as it looks like Peter's the one doing all the work (and cockwarming is his favourite work of all), his lovers are working just as hard to make sure Peter's needs are met. They may not always get it right, but they are trying.
Relationships: Implied minor Peter Parker/Steve Rogers (offscreen), James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletstarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/gifts).



> This is not real. This is not meant to be real. This is simply some wish fulfilment. Read as such and if it isn't doing it for you, exit the fic. Also, make sure you read the tags. Not everything here is 100% great and some stuff is not negotiated which should have been. But people are human and they make mistakes. Relationships are also works in progress so bear that in mind.

"Tony?"

"In here, Buck."

"Have you seen our..." Bucky trailed off as he walked into the common area of the Avengers Tower. "Ah. I was going to ask if you've seen our cockwarmer but I see you're already using it."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind. I was only going to use it until the end of the movie and then turn it loose."

"Well, how long has the movie got left?"

"About 15 minutes."

"OK. Well, when the movie's done, can you send it out to the balcony, please? I want to relax in the sun for a bit and obviously I need the cockwarmer to help me properly relax."

"It hasn't been to the bathroom in a while or had a drink. I've had its mouth occupied for a good hour and a half."

"Ah, well, it should definitely have a drink but it can just piss outside if it needs to. Maybe I'll use its ass instead of its mouth to give its knees a break."

With that, Bucky wandered out of the room.

"You heard that, right?" Tony said, reaching down to run his fingers through Peter's hair. "When we're done here, have a drink but then go see Bucky on the balcony. He needs to use you next."

Peter's face, which had been getting steadily redder since Bucky came into the room, turned an even deeper shade of red at these instructions. He tried not to squirm, to just stay still and be a good cockwarmer, but it was so hard to not get aroused when Bucky and Tony talked about him like he was just a thing to be used and not a person.  
And he was so appreciative of their love and care. Not every pair of boyfriends would indulge his desire to be degraded in this way and not everyone would actually think about balancing his physical requirements with his need for humiliation. He needed a change of position soon, he needed to drink, and he needed to cum. He also needed to pee but Bucky had seen to it that he would get to do that in the way that would best feed his kink.

"Want me to fuck your mouth for a bit?" Tony asked quietly. "Do you want me to come in your mouth? Because you've been such a good hole for me, stayed so beautifully still and warmed my cock so well. Do you want a reward?"

Peter blinked three times rapidly in reply, their 'yes' signal for when his mouth was occupied and he wasn't supposed to move and Tony chuckled.

"I'm not sure why I even asked. You always want my cum. Such a pretty cumdump of a cockwarmer, aren't you?" Tony gripped the hair he'd been tousling and drew Peter back on his cock a little before beginning to thrust in and out of Peter's mouth, shallow jerks of his hips that dragged his cock over Peter's tongue but stayed clear of his throat.

His thrusts grew deeper and more vigorous, breath coming in little pants, before he stilled his hips completely. "You're allowed to suck now, little hoover. Put that mouth to even better use."

With a loud slurping sound, Peter began to suck. Hard. As he sucked, he flexed his tongue, rubbing on the underside of Tony's cock, velvet on velvet. 

Without warning, Tony let go of Peter's head and Peter fell forward, no longer braced by Tony's hand. Tony's cock slid all the way to the back of Peter's throat just as his orgasm hit him and the rush of cum flooded Peter's mouth, unprepared as he was to swallow at that moment.

Peter's eyes closed briefly as he savoured the salty bitter taste of Tony's cum as it seeped out around his cock, too much for Peter to swallow quickly.

Tony brought his other hand to Peter's face, rubbing his thumb through the mess of come. "Oh, I like that. You look so deliciously debauched. Don't wipe it off. I want you going out to Bucky like that." 

Peter grinned around a mouthful of cock as he suckled the last remaining traces of come from Tony's cock then waited patiently for the movie to finish and Tony to release him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short the chapter is. It was either break it here or have a chapter that felt way too long.

When the movie came to an end, Tony slipped his cock from Peter's mouth and helped him to stand. He kissed him deeply in thanks before rubbing over the boy's limbs, helping to work out the stiffness after having remained in a static position for so long. 

"Sit down on the couch for a moment while I get you a bottle of water," Tony said after tucking himself back in his pants.

Peter sank gratefully onto the comfortable cushions, rubbing his knees ruefully. As plush as the carpet was in the common area, it wasn't really enough for him to kneel on for so long. They would have to use a throw pillow next time. 

Tony walked back in with a bottle of water just as Steve got out of the elevator. 

Steve spotted Peter on the couch, naked and hard and with drying come on his face and shot a puzzled glance at Tony.

"In or out?" he asked Tony, aware that Peter wasn't allowed on the couch when they were in a scene and he was just a tool for use but also aware that Tony didn't generally practice orgasm denial with Peter and that they usually designated the end of a scene by putting a robe on Peter, signalling his return to personhood.

"Both?" Tony replied. "It's just finished a scene with me but is about to go straight out to Bucky. It's been on its knees for a long time so I let it sit on the couch. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe I should have had it stand. We're still working this stuff out." 

Steve shook his head. "I'm no expert. You and Bucky do whatever is best for the three of you. I just wanted to come up and say thank you for allowing me to borrow your cockwarmer earlier when I had that stupid zoom date. I don't know why I was so freakin' nervous about talkin' to a cute guy who wasn't even in the room with me but it sure helped to have the warmer under my desk, keeping my tension levels from getting too high. It's got quite the mouth on it."

The words were directed towards Tony but Peter practically glowed at the praise.

It had been a test of sorts, to see how Peter would go if they included Steve in their play from time to time. And while everyone had enjoyed it and Peter in particular had gotten a thrill out of being loaned out to a trusted someone as if he was a spanner or a lawnmower, Bucky and Tony had struggled with their pride in Peter being a good tool warring with their jealousy over someone else using him, and realised they may have to keep it for special occasions when they wanted to give Peter a treat. Compersion, apparently, was a very tricky subject for them. Except when it came to each other.

"I'm so pleased to hear it was of use to you in your time of need," Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes. They were both laying it on a bit thick, in his opinion, although he couldn't deny the impact he could see it having on Peter, who was almost vibrating where he sat.

"Will I be able to--" Steve began to ask but Tony cut him off, flashing a quelling look at him as he addressed Peter. 

"Go out to Bucky, cockwarmer. He's waiting on you."

Peter took the bottle of water that Tony handed him as he stood, eyes glancing between Tony and Steve quickly before they dropped to the floor and he made his way out to the balcony, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely a talking heads chapter. I apologise for that.

"Sorry, Steve, but Bucky and I haven't talked things through with Peter yet and I didn't want to say anything in front of him while he was still in a scene mindset."

"That's fair," Steve said as he sat on the couch, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other.

"Peter really seemed to get off on your use of him. No, that's not right. He really got off on us loaning him to you. Once you left the room, Bucky barely got his hand on Peter's cock before he came and he kept saying, 'That was so cool. I love that you guys gifted me to him,' with lots of thank you and kisses added to the mix."

Steve smirked. "I got just as much of a kick out of it. It was actually really arousing to have a hot, wet mouth on my cock while I flirted with another hot guy."  
His eyes took on a dreamy look. "If I had a bucket list, that might have been on it, and that would have been one helluva tick on my list. I barely made it back to my room before I had my hand on myself so I would say that it was a successful trial from my point of view."

Tony gave a pained smile. "Yeah, well, here's the thing. Barnes and I enjoyed Peter enjoying it and we're proud that he did well but it doesn't work for us."

Steve looked startled and a little dismayed. "Come again?"

"We both, quite frankly, wanted to strangle you. You had our boy, our boy, on your cock. I was so jealous I couldn't see straight and Bucky wasn't much better."

Disappointment settled over Steve's face. "I see. So I guess it's never going to happen again?"

Tony shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. Bucky and I love Peter and that means giving him things, sometimes, that meet his needs even if they don't meet ours. We want to keep it for special occasions. Make it a thing that he really cherishes when he gets it because it's not a common occurrence. We figure we'll be able to pull our heads in if it's only every once in a while and it will make it all the more special for Peter." Tony looked Steve dead in the eye as he asked, "What do you think?"

Steve took a minute to process before nodding. "OK, I can see where you guys are coming from. And while I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, it's probably better all round if it only happens every now and then. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your relationship."

Tony stood up, extending his hand towards Steve, who rose to shake it. "Thank you for being so understanding and willing to prioritise our needs as well as Peter's. This is why you were the perfect person for this little experiment." Tony gave him a coy look. "It doesn't hurt that you're hung like a horse." 

Steve threw his head back in laughter. "Glad to know you appreciate all of my attributes." 

"We do. We really do," Tony said, as he chuckled. "We'll talk about it more with Peter later so he realises that he didn't fail in any way and that you didn't reject him. We may need to sit down with you both at some point to set up some guidelines for how things could work in the future. It's a delicate thing, adding someone else to the mix, even if only for the occasional scene. Thanks again, Steve."

Steve grinned as he made his way back to the elevator. "I look forward to it. See you later."

"Later," Tony said before making his way to his workshop, where he flicked on the surveillance footage of the balcony. He wanted to see what his two lovers had been getting up to while he was talking to Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky was laying on his back on a lounger in a pair of swim shorts and sunglasses when Peter went outside. He'd sculled half the bottle of water while he was walking and he placed it on the low table next to the lounger while he waited for Bucky to acknowledge him. 

Bucky lowered his sunglasses as he glanced at Peter's face and snorted. "I see Tony didn't clean up after himself." He pushed his sunglasses back in place as he said, "Take out the plug and sit on my cock. Lube is in the drawer under the table." He folded his arms behind his head and let out a gusty sigh, otherwise ignoring Peter. 

Peter found the lube and gingerly eased the plug out of his ass which Tony had tenderly inserted many hours before, placing it carefully on the table. The sudden feeling of emptiness surprised and displeased him. He hurried to fix that, using his super-strength to lift Bucky's hips up enough to shimmy the swim shorts down his hips so that Peter could access Bucky's half-hard cock. He lubed Bucky's cock up, gave it a few pumps to bring it to full stiffness, and swung his leg over Bucky to straddle his lap.

"Stop," Bucky said, voice gruff but not unkind as he put his hands up to block Peter's attempt to mount him. "Face the other way, looking out at the city." As Peter turned and straddled him again, Bucky continued, "I wonder how many other balconies are this high?"

Peter paused momentarily, stiffening in place, before continuing to seat himself on Bucky's cock. The plug had kept him somewhat open but it was nowhere near as big as Bucky and without further loosening up, the stretch was substantial. Peter's descent was more controlled than it sometimes was and he was conscious of the tension in his thighs as he slowly lowered himself down, enjoying the burn while also relishing being filled up again with something so substantial.

"I wonder how many folks are relaxing on their balconies, enjoying the sun, taking in the view... Maybe doing a little spying on their neighbours?" Bucky rocked his hips lazily, working his way into Peter just that final bit. "Sit still; don't wiggle." 

Peter's legs were spread wide by the lounger, his whole weight resting on Bucky, anchored by Bucky's cock but using all his muscles to maintain his balance as his toes barely touched the ground. He let out a small groan as his hard cock bobbed in front of him, balls half dangling, half resting on Bucky's warm thigh because of the way Bucky's own legs were positioned. Full. He was so full.

Peter squinted into the glare of the sun, thankful that the spider bite meant that he rarely burned these days. But bits of him that usually weren't exposed to quite so much sunshine were getting an airing today and he was beyond turned on. The thought of being seen by someone was both mortifying and thrilling, remote as that possibility might realistically be. 

Then there was the sense of freedom that came with being naked outdoors. The calm that came with it was the only thing preventing him from nutting off right now as Bucky jostled him while reaching to grab a beer off the table next to the lounger. Peter let out another groan.

"Quiet, cockwarmer. Tools and appliances don't groan."

Several long blissful minutes passed while Bucky leisurely drank his beer, lower abdominal muscles flexing underneath Peter's buttocks, before the sound of an approaching helicopter had him carefully place his bottle back on the table. Peter instinctively began to shift, trying to make himself less of an exposed and visible target, shoulders hunching and legs attempting to draw in. He moved as if he might cover himself with his hands and Bucky snapped, "Freeze." 

Peter froze in place.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hands behind your back." 

Peter reluctantly complied.

"Arch your back. Thrust your tits out. And bounce."

Peter let out a sound that could have been a gasp or a sob but did as Bucky asked.

He arched his back and tried to bounce but he didn't have enough leverage to move properly so Bucky thrust his hips up and down, leaning forward a little to hold onto Peter's hands so he wouldn't tip forward.

The helicopter got closer and Peter could see someone in the passenger seat with a video camera. He began to cry, overwhelmed.

"You're going to look so pretty when we play this back, Petey pie, everything on display, so exposed. I can feel your balls slapping against my leg and I bet your cock's just waggling up and down, looking ridiculous and sexy at the same time. They see you, Pete. They SEE YOU." Bucky's voice was a mix of encouraging and smug.

Peter took in a hitched breath, trying to calm down, wound up and conflicted over whether this was the best or worst thing ever to happen to him.

Bucky sat up more fully and let go of Peter's hands, wrapping his own arms around Peter's slim torso, hands coming up to play with his nipples. It pushed Peter forward and Bucky switched from bouncing thrusts to grinding his cock deeper into Peter's ass, circling his hips in tight, shallow rotations.

"God, your ass. Wish I could just crawl all the way up in there, get my cock all the way up inside you where you've never had anybody before. Wish I could get you pregnant. Wish I could make you my baby mama, put a litter of kids inside you and make these tiddies of yours do what they were made for."

Bucky mauled at Peter's chest roughly, grasping the flesh into approximations of breasts and plucking at his nipples like guitar strings. The dirty words and the rough handling had Peter gasping and flushing hard, pink running all the way from the tips of his ears to just above his nipples. Bucky had never expressed a desire like this before and Peter's mind was awhirl.

Meanwhile, the helicopter hovered, camera trained on Peter, and he was struggling not to come, cock weeping steadily and sensation rushing through him with every brush of Bucky against Peter's prostate.

He wondered, irrationally, if the cameraman was waiting for him to cum, to catch it on film, and he died inside a little at the thought while at the same time his arousal wound impossibly higher. The need to cum was taking over everything else, his shame, his discomfort, his need to pee, his ability to stay quiet and be good for Bucky as a tool should, and he sputtered out, "Buck, oh, ngh, gotta, NEED to cum, Buck, oh god, please. Please may I cum?"

One of Bucky's hands dropped down for a second and brushed the head of Peter's cock just as Bucky said, "Cum" in Peter's ear and a stream of piss and cum shot out of his cock as his muscles gave way and he sagged against Bucky's arms, head thrown back on Bucky's shoulder as the relief and pleasure of cumming after holding it back all day flooded through him. 

Bucky gave a few sharp thrusts then stilled below him and Peter felt warmth flood his bowels as Bucky came in his ass. 

The helicopter hovered for a few more seconds then took off and Bucky murmured, "That was for you, baby boy. That was all for you. Did you like it?"

Peter was feeling fuzzy and boneless and the question seemed an impossible thing to answer. Had he liked it? He'd cum his brains out, so he'd definitely liked it on some level, but he'd need to sort through the way he'd felt in the moment at some later stage when his brain was back online. He settled for nodding as he panted, catching his breath and coming back to himself.

"Let's get you more comfortable," Bucky said, rearranging Peter's limbs and rubbing soothing hands against muscles which had been taut with stretch and strain for some time now. His cock softened and slipped out of Peter's ass with a gush of fluid, but they both ignored that for now, Bucky pressing soft kisses over every part of Peter he could reach and murmuring, "Good boy, my good boy," over and over.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like an age had passed and yet barely any time at all when Peter let out a heavy sigh and tilted his head back more on Bucky's chest.

"Everything alright, little one?" There was affection and solicitousness in Bucky's voice as well as an undercurrent of uncertainty, although his sun-drowsy delivery would have fooled most. Silence reigned for several more minutes.

"Did you really mean all those things you said?" Peter asked as he basked in the comfort of Bucky's arms.

"Which ones?" Bucky replied, fingertips drawing lazy figure eights over Peter's belly.

"All the things about wanting to get me pregnant and have me grow breasts and stuff." 

Bucky looked abashed for a moment before lifting his head to look straight at Peter. "Yeah, I did. I know it's not possible and I know it's weird and I've never said anything before, but yeah. I really wish I could get you pregnant, Peter." He shifted his hips slightly and Peter could feel the evidence of the truth of this statement against his side.

Peter smiled, warmth fluttering in his chest. "I really wish you could get me pregnant, too." Then his eyes rolled up and his smile grew broader as he said, "That was fucking hot, Buck. You can use that fantasy on me anytime."

Bucky raised a coy eyebrow at him as he smirked. "Noted, little one. We'll have to see if Tony has the same kind of response to it as you and I do. Maybe we can take turns to see who can give it to you best, be the one to knock you up." 

"Oh, god," Peter groaned, but the grin that followed was blinding.

He grew pensive a few minutes later, rubbing his thumb over his lips as his brow puckered. "Who were the men in the helicopter?"

"Does it matter?" Bucky asked, gently.

"I don't know," Peter said, after a few minutes. "I get that Tony probably hired them to film that as some kind of special gift to me but I'm not sure how I feel about it." He turned a worried look on Bucky. "Tony did organise that, right?"

"Do you think I would have let it continue if Tony hadn't organised it?" Bucky asked. 

Peter reflected for a moment, comforted by the thought. "No. You're right. You wouldn't have let that happen if they'd just been some random creeps and you didn't know beforehand what was happening." 

"Exactly."

"Hmmm..." Peter hesitated before speaking again. "I'm still not sure how I feel about it."

"Tell me about it, little one."

Peter ducked his head, avoiding Bucky's eyes, and squirmed in his arms. "I'm getting a sticky feeling," he grumbled. "Can we go and have a shower and then talk about it with Tony when I've had a chance to work through my thoughts?" Thinking about the men in the helicopter was making his stomach twist in knots, and not the good kind either.

"Of course, my lovely boy." Bucky handed Peter the water bottle he'd brought out with him. "Here. Finish this off before we go inside. You might not burn but I don't want you dehydrated."

He prodded Peter to stand then followed suit, swiping the towel he'd been laying on off the lounger and trying to find a couple of clean and dry parts to give them both a cursory clean up.

Peter could feel Bucky's concerned gaze lingering on him after he'd swiped them both down somewhat and Peter was gathering their things to take back inside. He mustered up a smile and said to Bucky, "Maybe I need to find myself a nice little lace bralette or something, just to wear for special occasions. Make it look like I've actually got something I could feed a baby with, hm?"

Bucky snapped the towel at Peter's ass. "Now you're just teasing me, boy." And Peter giggled and danced through the door in front of Bucky with the feeling that he'd dodged a bullet.


End file.
